resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (commonly known as the United Kingdom or Britain), is a group of countries that consists of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland along with their capital cities, respectively, London, Edinburgh, Cardiff and Belfast. Britain is an island nation located 35 miles off the coast of France. History During the early twentieth century, fears had begun to grow in Britain that it would no longer be able to defend the entirety of its Empire. Growing in fear of Germany's increasing military and industrial power and seeing it as a potential enemy in a future war, Britain allied with its imperial rivals France and Russia forming the Triple Entente. Ultimately, Britain and France declared war on Germany by attacking the German West African protectorate of Togoland in August 1914, starting the Great War. Following this half-decade conflict, Britain was one of the Allied victors of the war. With the signing of the Treaty of Versailles, Britain became a member nation of the newly created European Trade Organization. By the 1940s or earlier, the British government became aware of the Chimera's existence in isolationist Russia in which military preparation led to the creation of a Subterranean Army complex throughout the United Kingdom. Throughout the 1940s, British military intelligence along with their European counterparts began listening to Russia's radio waves. In August 1948, after weeks of surveying Russia's radio broadcasts British and German military intelligence listening stations discovered a single repeating message ("Brotherhood, strength and fortitude... in the face of the angry night"). Two days later the station intercepts electromagnetic radiation emanating from Russia. The powerful signal causes the receivers to overheat and electrocute five men. On April 1949, British monarch King Edward VIII visited the United States on a supposed good will tour, but in reality his visit was was for the purpose of discussing increasing developments in Russia, specifically the Chimera, to President Noah Grace and needed his nation's support for Europe. In late December the Chimera broke through Russia's Red Curtain and conquered Europe within less than two months, leaving Britain one of the last European nations left to be conquered. The British Royal Navy heavily defended the English Channel as the British government begins evacuating 300,000 people, consisted mostly of women and children along with members of Parliament and their families, to a refugee camp, Avalon One, in Australia. By May 1951, three million people were further evacuated from Britain to Canada and Greenland. Throughout mid-1950, Britain was near-constantly besieged by Chimeran aircraft. Inevitably, on October 1950, after the Royal Navy was attacked and scuttled in March, the Chimera unexpectedly attacked London by using Burrowers to dig under the English Channel despite early warning signs from the Burrowers' seismic activity. British Central Command in London was destroyed by flood through the River Thames. Between October and November, fleets of Chimeran dropships invaded London and mass bombardment of spire missiles infected many British citizens. Thereafter the Chimera began unearthing Chimeran towers throughout Britain, which the British mistakenly believed they were constructed. Following the Chimeran occupation, the remains of the British military began a guerrilla war against the invaders. Sometime prior to July 1951, the British captured a Chimeran Angel and offered it to the United States in exchange for military support and supplies. However, despite America's intervention, the initial American support in Britain turned to disaster during Operation Deliverance. This was due to the fact that the Cloven forewarned the Chimera about the American intervention. This left the British without American military support for the time being except for a lone survivor of Operation Deliverance, Nathan Hale. It was from the efforts of Hale that the British have several successful engagements against the Chimera and ultimately allowed a turning point for humanity when Hale discovered the Chimera's weakness by destroying the main Chimeran hub tower in London, culminating in the Battle of London on July 14th. It is during this desperate battle between Anglo-American and Chimeran forces that Hale and allied forces infiltrated the London Tower and destroyed its central nuclear fission reactor, resulting in a massive explosion that demolished the main tower. The reaction propagated along the Chimera conduit network, destroying all the Towers in Britain and killing all of the Angels inside. With the Angels dead, the remaining Chimera forces, who depended on the Angels, quickly die off and leaving Britain free from the Chimera.Resistance: Fall of Man In August, Britain returned to full military engagement and allied with the Maquis to liberate Western Europe in Operation Overstrike.Resistance: Retribution However, the Chimera launched a re-invasion of the UK from Spain (which was not liberated during Operation Overstrike) in order to stem the British military-fueled liberation of Europe. As Britain could not divert the invasion with its own forces who were in Europe, Rachael Parker requested reinforcements from US Special forces. Multi-player missions in Resistance 2 The American reinforcements were successful, however the Chimera continued to attack Britain from Spain until by 1957, in which the Chimera gained a foothold in the Welsh coastline, forcing British forces to call on both military and civilian assistance for support to stop the Chimera moving further inland. A wireless radio report in Resistance 3, Chapter Two Sources Category:Countries